An Unlikely Change Of Heart
by cuby18
Summary: Or why Blunt suddenly developed a fear of combination of Jack and perfumes. Written for December Fic Exchange 2018.


**For the author of this prompt: "The time Blunt actually cared about Alex's well-being"**

 **I hope you enjoy it. Happy holidays!**

* * *

Alan Blunt was sitting at his table in his immaculate grey office, seemingly engrossed in the reports that were covering the majority of his table and therefore ruining the image of total control that he liked to portray, all of them related to the latest crisis that enveloped the country and needed his immediate and utmost attention. But looks could be deceiving, especially at that moment since his thoughts couldn't be farther away. Despite the importance of the matter at hand, he couldn't shake off the memories of a certain conversation that plagued his thoughts for the past two weeks.

 _He was sitting in that very same office, mere minutes after the new prime minister informed him that he was expected to step down, the decision that was fueled by many different reasons, the most notable one being his past continuous use of Alex Rider as a spy. It was expected, so he didn't show any outward response except for the impersonal agreement when things went downhill as his deputy revealed that Alex was currently on a mission and that they effectively lost any and all means of tracking and communicating. The Prime Minister was livid, believing the transgression to be left in the past and immediately changed his wording. He wasn't only expected to step down, but if anything happened to Alex on his mission he would be tried at court and facing the consequences of all his past questionable decisions done in the defence of the country and also charges for murder that sending a teenager to spy on terrorists was equal to in his opinion. Left alone after Mrs Jones closed the door behind her after accompanying the party out of his room he finally let himself to seriously ponder the mess he was in._

 _In the middle of contemplating where it all went downhill, he heard knocking and giving permission to enter he was met with a sight that almost made him crouch in his seat. Standing in the doorframe was Miss Starbright, flanked on either side by Smithers and Jones. He almost groaned but fortunately managed to stop himself in time as it would certainly only increase the ire and promise of revenge that was plainly written on their faces. As it was he just straightened himself and regaled them with a look completely devoid of emotions, motioning them to enter and sit down. They didn't need to be asked twice and calmly stepped forward, stopping just in front of his desk, each pulling forward their own chair and sat in the same formation as they entered in._

 _Starbright was the first to speak._

 _''I thought that I warned what will happen if you ever used Alex again,'' she calmly intoned. ''To think that you seized the opportunity when I was_ away _to execute your plan, most likely hoping to have him back before my return, not expecting me to come back early and even less for me to go through with my threat.'' Her eyes gained an even more sinister glint. ''Seeing as you were clearly wrong, which I believe you have already realised, I'll repeat the course of action that awaits you because it had to be changed slightly due to Prime Minister wanting you to face charges and would, therefore, notice if you went missing or had some fatal accident.''_

 _Here she looked at Smithers, signalling him to pick up the storyline._

 _He looked at Blunt, showing no traces of his usual jovial self. ''When Miss Starbright first approached me with her proposal I started developing different ways of punishing you for your actions, depending on the severity of the injuries Alex would endure and the length of his absence. Since you managed to lay off him for a while I put them in the back of my mind and therefore had to come up with something on the spot when this delightful lady-'' nodding at Jack''-called me earlier today to let me know that you broke your promise.''_

 _He started rummaging through the bag he brought with him and pulled out two intricate perfume bottles, distributing one to each of his companions that took them and started swirling it contents around curiously, all the while smirking at Blunt who just hoped that his demeanour didn't change while he surveyed the action with calm eyes that were just a cover for panic rising in him with very moment._

 _Smithers once again turned towards him._ ''You're _probably wondering what these may contain,'' he started with undisguised glee. ''There is this wonderful substance called hydrogen fluoride. It's an acid, that isn't labelled as one of the strong ones, despite its very dangerous nature. Because of the very tiny molecules, it can be used largely undetected. Their size enables them to pass through the skin unnoticed, leaving it seemingly intact, while slowly but surely attacking the bones from within, and soon the victim (or just a clumsy laboratory assistant) finds that their bones are hollow, excavated… It's really a horrible way for a person to go,'' he said with a solemn nod._

 _''And as it happens I'm quite fond of using perfumes,'' sweetly added Jack. ''It's really unfortunate that I might one day mistake the bottles and accidentally spray the contents all over some unsuspecting person… or it may happen to Mrs Jones, seeing as she's here way more often and is also quite fond of Alex and his continuous alive status. Don't you agree, Tulip?'' she asked, turning toward the woman seated on her left._

 _''That is indeed the case,'' calmly answered Jones. ''And since it would look beyond suspicious for me to be suddenly removed from your vicinity, with me being the next in line for the head position and all I'd advise you to put all your resources into finding and Pulling Alex out of any situation he might be finding himself in and soon. Otherwise, you never know when one of us might slip and spill the acid somewhere where it will come into contact with your skin.''_

 _Starbright smiled at him once more. ''I feel we were clear enough, don't you think, Alan?'' she stressed his name and the three of stood and exited the office, once again in the formation._

 _Once the door closed behind them Blunt first needed a few minutes to regain his brain functions, and when he did it didn't take long for him to activate five different teams to go and find anything that might lead them to Rider's position. He really didn't want to_ chance _any of his visitors getting impatient._

He sighed and took one more look at the papers littering his desk, all of them useless if he didn't manage to secure Rider's whereabouts and his wellbeing. Jones was getting visibly impatient and he even got some calls from Smithers and that Starbright woman that Jones, oh so kindly, transferred to his private number. He was interrupted from his musing when Crawley entered the room.

''They found him,'' was all he said.

It was enough. Blunt quietly exhaled in relief.

''Bring him here as soon as you can,'' he ordered.

It was two days later that Alex once again found himself in the detested grey office opposite the man that was responsible for him having his right arm in a sling and a bandage around his chest from when the lion scratched him. He wasn't happy to see him, but also couldn't help but wonder what Jack was doing there and why Blunt was eyeing her purse so nervously.

''… '' It was the first time Alex saw Blunt nervous. He coughed and continued.

''I'd like to thank you for your work on this last case. It was also your last mission for us,'' he finally got out, speaking as if the very words pained him. ''I'd also like to apologise for dragging you away from school and everything without your and Miss Starbright's permission,'' he added upon seeing the look Mrs Jones was sending him.

Alex just sat there staring at him. That was literally the last thing he expected to hear from Blunt. Like, ever. And why was he alternating between glancing at Jack and Mrs Jones as if one of them was hiding a bomb on her? Nevertheless, never the one to turn down such an opportunity he just nodded and headed to the door.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jack taking the perfume bottle out of her purse and playfully shaking it into Blunt's direction before putting it back and following him with one last smirk sent towards the desk, with Jones copying her actions.

He just shook his head and turned away. He didn't really want to know how Jack managed to get Jones on her side and what she did to have Blunt caving at just one look from her. He was better off not knowing.

* * *

 **P. S. So, I really wanted to make it so Blunt would actually care, but then I realised that unless I made him completely OOC, something like that just wasn't possible and went searching for believable scenarios where he might care, although in light of saving his own skin. Because that was way more likely.**


End file.
